


Comfort

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Fluff Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The shop was kind of perfect to Stiles, but it was the tea as much as the owner that had him coming back.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671199
Comments: 36
Kudos: 555
Collections: Just Write! Fluff Bingo, Minions' writings





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : College  
>  **Spoilers** : None  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge. Bonus round for fluff needed during COVID-19 kerfuffle. For the prompt: Tea  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

The tea shop that Stiles had found on accident one day while ducking out of the rain in Berkeley had become a comfort to Stiles after spending two hours in the shop that first time finding all of the teas he wanted to try. Which was all but a few of them. He had sat there and made a list of the ones that he really needed to try, the ones he kind of wanted to try, and then the ones that he would just because they were there. The final was the list of the ones that he would never, ever try under pain of death. 

There were cute steepers to go along with it. There were kitschy ones as well, like the Titanic and other things that had sunk. Stiles really liked the one that bobbed in the water, and the metal part was rainbow-colored. It was the one that he went home with as well as filter bags. There were sachets of what Stiles assumed were the most popular flavors, but what Stiles knew of his tea habits from the boxed stuff from grocery stores, he would not like them as well. 

A hundred dollars later, Stiles had left the shop with enough tea to last him hopefully a month and the supplies to make it on the go or at home. He loved his travel mug in rainbow colors, of course, and used it even when he was home. 

The shop had become a second home. Stiles stopped and grabbed tea between classes three days of the week when he had his long days. The shop was close enough to campus that he could visit there more, but he needed to focus on his schoolwork. It was always the same lady working in the shop, and she was always more than willing to make him a cup and transfer it to his mug when it was done. Stiles drank most of the teas without sugar at all, but a few of the more spicier ones got a little to tone down the spice without changing the flavor profile that much. 

Fridays were the worst day as Stiles had a three-hour afternoon class that ran until five. He always visited the shop just before that class, taking the tea with him. Friday was also his long day as he had a nine o'clock class and then nothing until his two o'clock one. He usually saved a paper to work on during that time and camped out in the library to use the Wi-Fi and any books that he needed. The only thing was that the library was full, and too many people were making Stiles twitch. So he checked out the few books he was going to need and then walked to get some tea before finding a place to camp with Wi-Fi and write. 

The shop smelled almost like it always did; there was a heavy mint smell in the air, so the tea that had been made for the day had to have it in it. Stiles liked a few of the teas with peppermint in them, but some were too strong. Stiles inhaled though and coughed when he cut it off too sharply when he saw a man at the counter and not a woman. 

"Where's Lisa?" Stiles asked. 

The man looked up at him, and his eyes raked over Stiles before he looked at his face thoroughly. 

"Lisa's back to working the weekend and evening shift. Who are you?" the man asked. He wasn't wearing a name tag like Lisa did, so either he was a horrible employee, or he just didn't care about it at all.

"Stiles, I've been coming here a month after ducking in during a storm. Who are you?"

The man grinned at the pointed way that Stiles asked that question. 

"Peter. So you are the young man who made a list of all of the teas and has been going through them with startling speed."

"Ah yeah," Stiles said. He tucked his shoulders in and rubbed at the back of his neck with a hand. Lisa was friendly, but she commented that she was pretty sure that he drank more tea than she did, and she worked in a tea shop. "I can't do coffee as it's too much caffeine, and it interacts with my medication for ADHD. I usually drank a lot of bagged tea from the store, but that was before I knew a place like this existed. I threw out all of my other tea. In fact, I had to buy a set of drawers for my tea."

"And how does your dorm mate like that?"

"I rent a one-bedroom. It came as part of my scholarship, especially after my roommate Freshman year tried to kill me."

"Kill you?" Peter looked concerned at that.

"He went off of his medications and thought I was trying to kill him with the books I was bringing back. So my adviser sweet-talked the person who runs the scholarship that I got and made sure I got enough for a one-bedroom. I mean, it's not the best, but I can live there and don't have to worry about my roommate." Stiles shrugged because what could he do. He had lived, a wicked scar on his lower chest showed how close to death he had got. He had spent the summer getting everything for his classes done so that he could stay on track, and then everything was fine. 

"You seem remarkably okay with nearly being killed."

"Dad's a Sheriff, he freaked out worse than I did. I kind of figured that my mouth would one day get me killed or at least attacked. I just didn't think it would be my book hoarding that did it."

"Yes, I do see you like books."

Stiles looked down at the three in his arms that wouldn't fit in his bag. He had actually forgotten about them. "These are just rentals. I get to give them back when I am done with them. I just came to get a tea to go while I try and think of a place I can hole up and work on my paper due in three weeks."

"Three weeks? How long have you had it assigned?"

"A day. I like to get my work out of the way early with how much of a workload I have."

"Why not the library?" Peter started to mess with one of the tea things that Stiles had seen in the shop the week before that was a little like a teapot as you brewed tea in it and then set it over a cup, and it poured down into it. He had seen it used before when Lisa made her own, but they were hard to keep in stock as people bought them like crazy, according to her. Stiles had seen one in there one day and hadn't bought it and when he went back in it was gone. He hated it, but he hadn't bought it because he had been late and didn't have time to drop it off and he wasn't carrying it around to classes. 

"Too many people. I think it's crunch time on a few papers assigned by the bigger classes. I really can't remember as I turn that shit in when I get it done. Professors don't always like it, but at least then I don't forget to turn it in."

"A good practice." Peter started to add tea to a second of the steepers. 

Stiles looked for the table that seemed to move around the shop, depending on what displays were on point in the window that week. He set his books down on it and his backpack under the table. He walked closer to the counter, where Peter was making two different cups of tea. He looked at the tea in each to see that they were both exactly the same. 

"So you need somewhere quiet but not too quiet, right? I think that Lisa said something about you liking background noises, or you can't do anything."

"Lisa talks about me?" Stiles asked. 

"She warned me about you before I came back from my month off due to some family issues."

"Ah, she did mention the normal daytime person was out. Never said why. What are you making?" Stiles asked.

"I would have thought it was obvious," Peter said.

"Oh, she didn't tell me you were sassy," Stiles said. He grinned at the man. Now that he was a little more relaxed, Stiles didn't mind giving the man's face a good look over. He was handsome, and his eyes were kind, despite what seemed like a very big don't touch me vibe that his entire body put off. "I meant what kind of tea is it, and why are you making two?"

"You said you wanted a tea to go, and I just made you some of what I am making for myself."

"What makes you think that I would want that tea?"

"I have no clue if you will like it or not, but it's the newest blend from my supplies, a new spring floral with high caffeine. I figured that it would be a good one for you to at least try." Peter smirked at Stiles.

"New tea? Where is it?"

"Haven't even put it out yet. I try things before I do that so people can't ask, and I'm not able to give them an answer. Why don't you get set up at the table."

"Set up...at the table?" Stiles asked. He looked where Peter had pointed. Yeah, there was a chair there with the table, but Stiles had only ever seen people sit there while waiting on their tea to brew. It was just big enough that Stiles could set his laptop up at it and his notebook that he had his outline handwritten in, but that was about it. The books he could slip into his lap or scoot the other chair around to where he could set them there, stacked on top of each other open to the pages that he needed. 

"Well, this hot tea and that needs tried and then iced. You can't be a guinea pig if you aren't here."

Stiles wasn't sure that Peter wouldn't force him into the chair if Stiles said no, so he settled in the chair and started to get his things out. He had his laptop booting up just as the tea timer went off for Peter's tea. Stiles popped his headphones around his neck as he waited for the computer to finish booting. He had more than enough music on it, and he didn't need his streaming service. If he needed something looked up, he could do it on his phone. 

Stiles nearly dropped his book when he felt Peter behind him. A hand on the left arm of the chair to balance himself, his chest bumping into Stiles' head and his other hand was grabbing Stiles' mouse.

"HEY!" Stiles tried to grab it, but all that Peter did was click on the Wi-Fi utility and click onto the guest Wi-Fi. Stiles had never seen a paper that gave out the password, so he assumed that the shop didn't have it. Peter typed in the password when it asked for it, his one hand typing pretty fast, and then Stiles was on the Internet. 

"You are welcome," Peter said. He was gone from Stiles' back, the heat of him only noticeable when it was gone. 

Stiles swallowed. He knew what that kind of heat off of a person meant. Shifter, usually werewolf as they were the most prevalent, but he could be any kind. Stiles had no issue with shifters. His best friend in high school had been one. The ache for her a little stronger now that he was thinking about her. She had got into a great art school in New York, and Stiles' majors had been suited more to Berkeley. 

"That is an interesting background," Peter said, scaring Stiles a few minutes later as he settled down a mug on the table at Stiles' left hand. 

"That's my best friend from back home."

"Beacon Hills, huh?" Peter asked. 

Stiles spun in his chair and looked at Peter. The man had stepped back from the chair as soon as Stiles had started to move. He looked at Peter. There was nothing in that picture that said that it was Beacon Hills. It was just a picture of Stiles' bedroom, which could be any bedroom in any town. So that meant that Peter had to know Malia. It wasn't like the Hales were all that adventurous when it came to making friends. There was a Peter in the family though, Malia's father, who even though Stiles had known her for four years after she had moved to town their freshman year, he had never met him. He had lived out of town and loved his daughter but knew that he wasn't good to raise her. So he had made sure that his sister Talia, who had four kids of her own, had taken Malia in and gave her the family and the pack that she needed. 

"You are Malia's father," Stiles said.

"Malia told me that you were smart, I thought it was a crush of some kind, but that was a very good leap in logic. Peter Hale at your service, Stiles Stilinski. I had wondered when Lisa talked about a Stiles that had come into the shop. It's not like Stiles is that popular of a first name. Tell me what you think of the tea."

Stiles nodded his head, not able to get his mind off of how close Peter had gotten twice and how he didn't really want that to stop. 

* * *

Stiles was situated in what had fast become his spot inside of Hearty & Hale Tea Shop. Which, Stiles still thought it was stupid of him not to put Hale and Hale together and get his best friend's father. The table had found a home between the counter where tea was made and the checkout and dipping up tea counter. It was a staff-only area, but Peter had just shoved Stiles toward it the first day that he had come in when the chair and table had been moved. 

Closing his eyes, Stiles tipped his head back onto the chair and let his entire body go limp. He was worn out. He had survived his Friday evening class, but the professor had changed the parameters of the paper that he had assigned the week before, after too many questions had been asked about the first one. Which wouldn't be that bad, but Stiles had already written it and had been ready to turn it in at the end of class. So now his first paper was being used for extra credit, which Stiles didn't need as his grade was perfect anyway, but he would take. That also meant that he needed to get the new paper written before he went home for the weekend. He was leaving in the morning as his father was working a late shift so he would just be sleeping, and Stiles would rather get an early start than try and drive after his class. 

"Here," Peter said. 

Stiles jolted up and looked around. He saw that Peter had refilled his cup with tea. He reached over and sniffed it before taking a drink. There were a few ice cubes finishing melting, so Stiles let them do that and then gave it a few more seconds before he chugged the whole thing down. Peter laughed, and Stiles flipped him off. 

"Now dear, is that any way to act toward your tea dealer," Peter said but he was laughing as he said it. 

Stiles just flipped him off again. He was halfway through the paper, so he wanted to keep on pushing through. The tea was going to make sure that he stayed awake enough, though he would have to leave soon as Peter would be closing in an hour. If Stiles pushed, he was pretty damned sure that he would get through most of the paper and then would just have to do the ending bits. He slipped his headphones back on and lost himself in the world of mythology to finish off the paper for his class. 

More tea appeared, never the same kind twice and always just after Stiles had finished off his current mug. Stiles stopped trying to pay for every single cup that he drank in there after Peter had found creative ways to give the money back to him. One time somehow slipping them into the waist of Stiles' jeans and he went around campus for two hours looking like a stripper with bills in weird places. Stiles still wasn't sure if they were flirting with each other with intention or not. He knew that Peter had gotten a slightly older than him girl pregnant when he had been fifteen, and he had stayed with his parents for years while he went to college, and they helped him raise Malia until work took him away from home. When Peter's parents decided that they wanted to travel the world, Peter had asked Talia to raise her. 

Spending time with Peter showed Stiles that he was pretty damned sure that Peter not raising Malia was the better thing. He loved his daughter and talked to nearly every single day, but he was more than happy to be a distant father who showed affection through words and giving her money. Peter played the stock market well and ran a tea shop because at least it kept him busy, he said. Stiles was pretty sure that Peter did it to feed his own tea addiction. 

A feather-soft touch on his cheek had Stiles jerking awake. He looked around to see that the shop was mostly dark, just the small set of lights at the back by the area where Peter worked on paperwork, where he could see the shop and help if someone came in. He looked up into Peter's eyes to see him giving him a fond smile. Stiles took his head headphones off that were not plugged in anymore. 

"You fell asleep. I saved down your work and closed your laptop. Everything is packed up. I'll take your home."

Stiles looked at the time on his phone, which was clutched in his hand even after being asleep. It was an hour after the shop had closed. 

"Shit, I'm sorry." Stiles attempted to jump up to rush out, but Peter's hand pressed him down into the chair before he knocked over the table. 

"It's fine. You fell asleep a few minutes after I closed the doors. I figured I would let you get a little bit of sleep while I closed up and did a few other things. Lisa's running the place alone all weekend. Speaking of, I mean to ask you earlier, but you were in a zone with your paper. How are you getting home to visit this weekend?"

"Duck tape and prayers."

"Meaning you are taking that monstrosity of a Jeep. Well, that's not gonna happen. Malia's coming home as well, and I'm heading there tonight. I know you had planned on going in the morning, but how long would it take to get packed for the weekend?"

"Stuffs packed. I just needed to pack clothes, and I did that before class. The school stuff that I plan to work on is already in my bag, and the rest is here." Stiles tapped the bag at his feet that Peter had indeed packed up for him. "I was going in the morning so that I didn't have to try and drive after class. You saw how much caffeine it took to keep me awake as long as I was." 

"Then it's a good thing I'm driving, huh?" Peter asked.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Peter, trying to figure out his angle. Malia had been pleased as soon as she realized that the place where Stiles got his tea was the same place that her father owned. She was glad that Stiles wasn't as alone in Berkeley as she had thought he was at first and that her father wasn't being a hermit. That they got along was only a surprise to them. There was a lot in Peter that Stiles liked about Malia, in a much better-looking package. 

It was Malia who had convinced Stiles that he was gay. Or let him accept it of himself. He had come out his freshman year after crushing on Lydia for years because that had been safe instead of the fact that Stiles likes boys instead. 

Peter glared at Stiles until he stood up and grabbed his backpack and the cup of to-go tea that was on the table. He took a sniff to find that it was some kind of herbal, rooibos if Stiles wasn't mistaken.

"And what about tea for the weekend?"

"I already got that packed as well. Bought a new shiny steeper the other day as well." Stiles had been sneaky about that part; he had slipped into to the bag after scanning it.

"You another of the floating ones, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Stiles said. He took a sip of the tea and found that it was a chai of some kind and that Peter had just got enough sugar to make it perfect. 

"Let's go," Peter said as he grabbed the backpack that Stiles had seen him arrive with on the mornings that Stiles got to the shop before him. 

Stiles slipped outside and waited for Peter to set the alarm before shutting and locking the door. Lisa would have the shop for the weekend, and the start and closing times were not exactly set in stone. Peter didn't mind staying open and not having a customer for an hour when he was the one working as he worked on paperwork and other things so that he didn't have to do it at any other point. Lisa, though, was allowed to lock up if no one had been in for an hour, and it was after six. 

The ride was an offer, but Stiles knew that it was also very close to something of a command, so he didn't fight Peter on it. Not even when they stopped for tacos at the edge of town before hitting the highway, and Peter wouldn't take payment. Stiles knew that he was loaded, and that little bit of money wasn't going to break him. 

Between the long day, the paper, the full belly, and the hot tea, Stiles was asleep not long after they set out on the road. He curled in the seat with the belt on and just let himself pass out.

It was the sudden deceleration of the car that jerked Stiles awake. He looked around and recognized the trees in the area. They were at the edge of Beacon Hills. Stiles rubbed at his eyes, and then he noticed the lights, flashing blue and reds behind them. He turned in his seat to see who had pulled them over when he saw his father getting out of the SUV.

"This could go either way," Stiles said. 

"I assume that means that it's your father?" Peter asked. 

"Yup," Stiles said, popping the P. He opened the glove box and pulled out the car registration and then waved his hand for Peter's license and insurance. Stiles snagged his license as well and laid it on top, holding it out as he got the window down. He had seen his father going to that side of the car.

"License and registration, Mister Hale," Noah Stilinski said. 

"So, did you look him up or know his car?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles?" Noah looked inside the car properly, and Stiles gave him a grin. He shook the papers again and waited for his dad to take them. "What are you doing with Peter?"

"Well, I guess this is the best way to do it, but I'm carrying his kid. We were coming into town to break the news gently." 

"Stiles!" Peter hissed. 

Noah laughed and handed the papers back without even looking at them. "Well, I guess that's better than Malia's kid, really. I thought you weren't coming in until tomorrow."

"Peter hates Roscoe, and Malia is coming into town, so Peter kidnapped me. It was at tea point."

"You and your puns are worse when you are working on little sleep. Peter get him home."

"I'm under strict orders to take him to the Hale house. Join us for breakfast when you get up. I'm sure we can fit another stomach at the table, especially since you are human."

"I can still eat my fair share. Talia makes some good food. I'll stop by and crash in a room when I get off of shift. There is a bed with my name on it in the house."

"Ah, that's what happened to that guest room. Last time that I was in town, the door was shut up, and that only means that it's claimed."

"Pipes burst in the floorboards of the upper floor of the house, and I needed a place to stay. I was going to go to a hotel, but your sister all but kidnapped me. I guess it's a Hale family trait. Peter, five over, and that's it with my son in your car."

"Yes, Sir." Peter saluted him and started up the car again. When Noah stepped back, Peter took off as Stiles waved at his dad. 

"You know it's strange that we never did meet before."

"Oh, I'm well aware of why we have never met before this, but I will have to save that yelling at for later."

Stiles tried to get more out of Peter on the short drive from the edge of town to the Hale house, but he got nothing. He was too tired to try his more advance annoyance techniques that he had perfected after years of using them on Derek. 

"For a little while, Talia told me that you were going to be joining the family as Malia's mate, but then it stopped, and Derek commented that you had come out as gay. Malia never talked about it other than the fact that you were soulmates, just platonic ones. Talia said you were a match for the family, though. You handled the revelation of werewolves better than most ever would."

"Dude, do you not understand how many freaky assed things happen in BH? I learned how to break into Dad's files at work before I learned out to get out of cuffs, and that was taught to me young. Werewolves were on my list of things that I figured was alive after I did a lot of research, and it was the only thing that made sense." Stiles yawned, and he fought the closing of his eyes. He didn't want to sleep, but hew as so damned tired. He had been getting enough sleep, but mentally he was nearly done. He needed this weekend to recharge his brain. He really hoped that Malia took his schoolwork from him so that he didn't have to beg. 

The cessation of the purring of the engine woke up Stiles from the light doze that he had dropped into. He opened his eyes to see Mrs. Hale on the porch with Malia right behind her. They were both smiling.

"Nearly ninety?" Talia demanded when Peter and Stiles opened up the doors tot he car. 

Stiles stumbled on his way out of the car, and he frowned as he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Eh, that's what he clocked me at, but I was going faster than that beforehand. My control is superb, and he must have been waiting as the scanner didn't pick him up."

"No, when he left the diner after dinner with Greg and me, he said he was going to set a trap. I had no idea that his trap was for you."

"It's hit or miss if he picks the right road into town to catch me at. He only gives me a ticket every third time. Tonight should have been a ticket, but I had a secret weapon."

"Yes, I see that secret weapon. Shocking, he didn't have you a ticket for more than normal given your cargo."

"It was either way, but then I would at least know what he thought about it. Still not certain I won't get a court summons for Monday. He's done that before."

"You and your pigtail pulling with the Sheriff."

Stiles laughed, and he yawned again. He leaned over to grab his backpack from the back. Peter had tossed his clothes into the trunk with his things, but Stiles had refused to put his computer back there and stuffed it in what little room there was behind the seats of the Shelby that Peter drove. He loved the car and was more than glad enough to ride in it. He had only done it once before when a storm from hell had started up just as Stiles was leaving the shop. Peter had kept him around as he closed up and then drove him home, so he didn't get soaked. Stiles had offered to leave his stuff there and get it in the morning so that Peter didn't have to drive the other way from how he needed to get home. 

A hand on the back of his neck directed Stiles toward the house. He followed along in front of the hand, barely fighting it when his backpack was taken from him. At the stairs on the inside of the house, he was scooped up, and Stiles screeched a little before his head was tucked into the neck of Peter. He huffed and resisted the urge to bite. Peter would drop him on his ass, and he knew it. The hands that were holding him were gentle and yet at the same time, something that he knew that he trusted. The way that he was allowed close to the neck of him told Stiles all that he needed to know about the flirting that they had been engaged in over the last two months. 

The bed that Stiles was settled onto was soft and like laying in a cloud. He rolled over after kicking off his shoes and tried to find the blankets. He muttered what he hoped was a good enough thanks and then let his mind just drift away into sleep. 

* * *

The smell of something strong and earthy helped to pull Stiles out of his sleep. He knew what the tea that had been brewed for him was without even having to open his eyes. It was what he called his weekend tea. It was enough to wake him up but not nearly as potent as the black teas he preferred for the school week. 

Stiles knew he wasn't in his room, his bedroom at his apartment smelled old and had a little of the smell of him in it, but this room was vastly different. It was fresh and clean but also had a very distinct smell to it. It smelled a lot like Peter's shop, the spice that Stiles was never able to pin to a specific tea. That it was here as well told Stiles that it wasn't a tea, but probably Peter or Peter just carried that one kind of tea around with him, everywhere. 

The mug was slipped into Stiles' hand as soon as he got sat up in bed. He took a careful sip and found that it was at a good temperature to just drink it all. Stiles opened his eyes when he was done swallowing the last bit, ready to face the world with warm tea in his belly, and he found Peter sitting there on the edge of his bed. 

Then Stiles took in the fact that Peter was just dressed in sleep pants and that this room looked a lot lived in. He had a correction to make on that. It wasn't a guest room, it was Peter's room. Stiles looked at the bed, the pillows across the whole of it were messed up. He had slept in bed with Peter, and he didn't remember a single bit of it. He frowned and looked at Peter. 

"Don't look at me. You passed out and didn't even move at all until I started to wake up. All you did then was flop into where I had been and aggressively cuddle my pillow. I wasn't aware that anyone but Derek could do that."

"Who do you think taught it to me?" Stiles asked. He set the mug down on the nightstand by the bed and turned to face Peter all of the way. "You used me last night."

"Oh, yes, I did. I would do it again, as well. You were never in danger." Peter smirked at him and leaned in, pushing so far into Stiles' personal space that Stiles toppled onto his back to get away. Peter just followed him and trapped Stiles to the bed. Peter didn't go for a kiss though, he went right for Stiles' neck, scent-marking him. "You smell like me, like mine." 

"You are the one that put me in your bed." Stiles wiggled to get his legs on either side of Peter's hips as the werewolf moved them to where Stiles was in the dead center of the bed. Peter's arm was wrapped around Stiles' lower back, tipping his hips to the perfect position for them the rock together, and it was then that Stiles realized that he was mostly naked. Peter ad stripped him down to boxers the night before. That thought made Stiles get hard before his cock was even touched, and he was kissed. He didn't like it. He really didn't like that, so he hooked a leg around Peter's back and tugged him down, crashing their lips together. 

Peter didn't resist at all; in fact, he took over the kiss, sweeping his tongue out to lick between the seam of Stiles' lips. Stiles parted his lips and then his teeth, letting Peter inside. The kiss was hot and heavy before Stiles could even figure out what he was doing. He wasn't the most coordinated when it came to this. He'd had a few make-out sessions with guys while drunk at bars before and after he had hit the legal drinking age, but no one had ever warranted taking them home or going to their home. At one point in his life, Stiles had been ashamed of the fact that he hadn't had sex. He had grown out of that when he realized that he just didn't want to screw around. He wanted a relationship and not something meaningless. Even if that relationship fizzled, he didn't want to just be fucked in a back alley or in the bed of someone who wouldn't remember his name the next day. 

"Dad, oh shit," Malia said from the door. 

Stiles jerked his head over to look at her, and she was covering up her eyes, but there was a smile on her face. 

"Aunt Talia said that you are to bring Stiles down as soon as possible. I think that maybe sooner is better than later unless you are going to shower. Though everyone is going to know exactly what you two got up to. Or tried to get up to." Malia turned around, and she shut the door as she left. 

"I think that I'll regret the day that I asked her if it was okay if I pursued you," Peter said.

"What?"

"It was the second week after I had come home from spending the month here. Talia was having issues with a pack not taking no for an answer on Cora's hand in marriage and were trying to force her to force Cora to marry the wolf they had chosen. I ended up killing him when he tried to force Cora into the marriage rights after kidnapping her by using Spencer as a force point. I ran him through with a blade dipped in wolfsbane. He died horribly, and I made sure that his pack watched before the second in command, killed the Alpha, and took his power. He didn't want to go through with it, and most of the pack didn't either. It was a mess all around, and thankfully your father was there to help. I made it so that it was evident that he killed himself using an ancient right. Falling on his own sword. The rest of the pack he was from helped as well. The Alpha's death was pinned on him as well. Regret for killing his oldest friend. He had anger issues, so it was understandable. A few statements here and there from another pack, and it was all over before it even started." 

"That's why Malia was upset during that month. She said that there were a few issues with the pack but that she wasn't allowed home because they were after the females. I never thought it was something like that. Dad was tight-lipped about it all. He didn't want me rushing back home to help."

"I found out something very interesting a few days ago from my lovely sister."

"Yeah?" Stiles asked. He knew that they weren't going to go any further than this right now. Stiles was okay with that. He wanted to take this slow, even if he was pretty sure that he was mostly in love with Peter. 

"She always made sure that I visited when you weren't around, or you weren't around when I was. I guess there was something that you said once when you came to visit Malia that had my sister thinking that you and I would get along... this way. I have no clue what and she wouldn't tell me, but when I arrived with you in my car, she knew that things were serious. I've never gotten friendly with anyone outside of the pack. Even Lisa is pack. She's human, but her husband was a werewolf who was killed overseas. An unlucky IED that killed him. Even we can't always survive things like that."

"She looked shocked to see me."

"I don't talk to her much. I check in weekly, but other than that, we don't talk outside of pack things. I love my sister, but she's too overbearing and wants to control my life. While I am grateful that I didn't meet you when you were underage, I would have rather she didn't control us like puppets." 

"Derek says the same things about her. Is that why he's going to college so far away?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. When he finishes his doctorate, he'll be moving to Berkeley with me. Talia is not happy, but she understands. Derek and I were always close since we were close to age than Talia and I are. We grew up like brothers instead of uncle and nephew. It's not that hard to see why. Laura is being groomed as the next Alpha, but I don't think that she wants it. I'll keep on training Derek as one like I have been, and then when Laura refuses it, we won't have an issue."

"How come Talia doesn't realize that Laura doesn't want it?"

"I've tried to tell her that Laura didn't want it. Talia thinks that I want it for myself, but I have no care to be Alpha. Things might change, and I would take it instead of letting the spark go away, but I don't want it. I have enough power as her left hand that I don't need to do anything else to get what I want." 

"I can understand that. I never understood those who want to be out in the open. I'd rather stay on the sidelines and take out people who don't suspect." 

Peter laughed at that. He looked at Stiles, his face softening even with the topic of their discussion going on. "You bring me comfort. That's what Malia picked up on. Even though you make so much noise, you fill my shop with life. I've never wanted a partner, a mate. Gregory always told me that I would feel different when I met someone that I truly started to care for. When I let myself. You, though, you snuck into me. You were a presence in my shop and before I knew it, in my cold little heart. It wasn't like I meant for it to happen, but I can't regret that. If you don't want this, if this isn't something you think you want long term, it would better to tell me now."

"You know Malia tried to get me to do ho hookups in high school, but I never...it never felt right. I'm not made to just have fun in the sack and then leave. I'm in this for the long run, or at least us figuring out if we are good enough together to last that long." Stiles pushed up to kiss Peter, keeping it chaste, or at least as chaste as he could. He heard a knock on the door and slumped down to the bed groaning as he did. 

The door opened up but only a crack.

"Mieczysław, get your ass downstairs now," Noah said. 

Stiles laughed as the door as shut. 

"The rooms are soundproof, so no one heard us, and your father wouldn't hear anything at all unless the door was open. We had better go down, they won't stop," Peter said. 

"Clothes."

"Your bag is over by the closet. I hung up your stuff but left the underwear in the bag. I don't have room right now in the drawers. I'll make room, though. I just haven't had time." 

Stiles waited for Peter to settle on his ass on the bed before he shoved off and moved to get dressed. He looked at the boxers he was wearing to realize that they were not his either. He turned around and glared at Peter. Peter just gave him a leer. It was a liberty that Stiles wasn't sure he would have let happen, but he knew that Peter hadn't done anything that horrible to him while he was passed out and naked. He knew about scents and claiming, and even though Stiles had been in his bed, wearing Peter's clothes was something different. Stiles just grabbed a pair of jeans from the hanger and slipped them on before looking through Peter's shirts to find one that he thought would fit him better. He knew what it would say to everyone downstairs, and he also knew that his father knew enough to understand it as well. There was going to be a discussion between them about things, but Stiles knew that he would win his father over to not putting his foot down about dating Peter. There was probably a load of things that a psychologist could unpack about it, but Stiles wasn't interested in that. He liked Peter, he wanted to date him, and that was all that he cared about.

Turning around, Stiles waved for Peter to get up and get dressed. Peter grinned at him as he stood up, meeting Stiles for a kiss in the middle of the bedroom. When he was done, Peter walked toward the closet and grabbed a drawer and opened it to pull out a pair of clean underwear. Stiles watched as Peter stripped fully naked before getting dressed in clothes that kind of matched what Stiles wearing, though his shirt was a deep V-neck. Stiles couldn't help but laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Peter asked as he stalked over toward where Stiles was. He caught up Stiles' face in his hands and kissed him, reigniting the arousal that had finally gone down on him. Stiles stumbled as Peter kept on kissing him. They didn't stop until they slammed into a wall, there was a rattle, and then something crashed to the floor. One of Peter's hands dropped down, sliding down his body before grabbing his thigh and lifting his leg to where he was rocking into him. 

"Peter, fuck," Stiles gasped as the kiss was broken, and Peter's teeth found the soft skin of Stiles' neck. Stiles tried to grab him, holding him tightly as Peter seemed keen on getting away. He didn't want that, not until Peter didn't move backward but downward, sliding Stiles' leg onto his shoulder as he worked open Stiles' jeans. Stiles didn't even have a chance to say a single thing before he was nearly swallowed. Stiles grabbed hold of his head and pulled him down into him a little more. Peter said that he loved it when his throat was fucked, and Stiles was trusting him on that, just like he was trusting Peter to not let him fall since he was balancing on one leg. 

Slamming his head back into the wall, Stiles tried to hold on but the feel of Peter's mouth and the fact that no one had ever done this for him before, Stiles was coming long before he wanted to. He was pretty sure he was holding onto Peter's head tighter than he should be, but Peter wasn't doing anything but bobbing up and down on his cock.

"Too-" Stiles bit that off as Peter sucked hard as he slowly pulled off of his cock. Stiles felt that last little bit of release dribble out into his mouth. He looked down at Peter, who was now looking up at him. He looked debauched and too fuckable. "I hate you."

"No, you don't, darling," Peter growled as he slowly stood up, letting Stiles' leg drop from his shoulder. He was hard, pressing it into Stiles' hip. "We are going to go downstairs and eat breakfast with the family, and then we are coming back up here, and I'm going to regret you ever thinking those four words."

Stiles crinkled his nose as he tried to think about the four words that he said. I hate you was three words, and he had said them. Then as Peter pulled back from him, Stiles got it. Satan in a V-neck. The nickname that Derek had given to Peter once before Stiles knew about werewolves when Derek still lied to him about the training hours that Derek spent out of town with his Uncle Peter. He always came back worn out looking, but Stiles hadn't thought it was fighting training. He had just assumed it was something stupid. 

"I never understood it until I saw you wearing that. I mean, you have never worn a V-neck at the shop."

"No, I wear dressier clothes. These and Henleys are my favorite to wear when I'm dressing down, as you will find out. Now, Stiles, if you ever want a single repeat of what we just did or even an expansion on it, you will never say those words to my face. They don't remind me of anything that is remotely sexy." 

"Some time I want to watch you training Derek. He always looked so damned tired when he got back. Maybe if I like what I see, I'll ride you after since you'll be so worn out." Stiles leaned over and bit at Peter's neck before he made a mad dash for the door. He heard the growl of Peter behind him but didn't stop until he landed on the ground floor where Malia, his father, and Derek were waiting on them. Derek was trying not to laugh; it looked like. 

Stiles was hugging him when Peter finally made it down to the ground floor. He snagged Stiles by a belt loop and pulled him back into his arms for a quick hug.

"I'll get you back for that, and I'll teach you the best way to ride me before we do that."

Stiles heard the choking sound from the kitchen, followed by water running. He looked at Derek to see that Derek was laughing his ass off.

"It went down the wrong hole. I'm fine," Laura called out. 

"That's what she said," Malia called out before snagging Stiles and dragging him to the kitchen. 

Stiles was just glad that his father hadn't heard that. There was something about his father knowing that much about his sex life that he didn't like. 

Peter watched him all the time as they grabbed their plates and filled them with food. He pulled out Stiles' chair and brushed a soft kiss over his cheek. He had never been someone's comfort before. He kind of really liked that.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
